A nerve block may be achieved through the administration of variable quantities of an anaesthetic agent to the plexus of a nerve. Since the nerve plexus is a very fragile structure, not capable of simple repair or reconstruction, it is crucial to do as little damage as possible in locating the point at which the plexus may be contacted.
It has been proposed to use a needle to locate the nerve in the usual way, and then to insert anaesthetic through the needle so that it emerges from the tip of the needle and contacts the nerve. An alternative procedure involves the proper positioning of the needle and the introduction of a stimulating catheter through the needle. Once properly placed adjacent the nerve and into the plexus sheath of the patient, the stimulating catheter may then be used to deliver variable amounts of anaesthetic for use as a nerve block.
It has also been proposed that an integral conductive wire be contained in the catheter, through which an electrical current may be applied to determine correct positioning of the catheter once it has been inserted through the needle. An electrical impulse sent through the conductive wire is utilized in determining proper placement of the tip of the catheter and, thus, the point at which the anaesthetic will be delivered.
Certain disadvantages exist with regard to the above referenced methods and the apparatus available to accomplish such methods. Most important among these is a danger associated with the uncertainty regarding the position of the needle tip. Such uncertainty could lead to nerve damage in manipulating the tip of the needle without knowing its position relative to nerves in the patient's body. This uncertainty can be related to ‘leakage’ of electricity from the needle, i.e. the electricity being applied to the needle is not exiting the needle at the tip but rather it is exiting at an unintended portion of the needle. Placement of the catheter can have similar difficulties. The catheter itself can also be unwieldy as it is usually of a very small diameter and needs to be packaged in a wound position.